The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor.
A motor-driven compressor includes a housing made of a metal material, which accommodates a compression portion that compresses refrigerant and an electric motor that drives the compression portion. A cover is attached to the housing. The cover defines an accommodation space in which a motor drive circuit for driving the electric motor is accommodated. A sealing member is located between the housing and the cover. The sealing member prevents wastes or water from entering the accommodation space through an interface between the housing and the cover.
To obtain a sufficient seal between the housing and the cover, it is necessary to maintain the shape of the sealing member to conform to a peripheral edge of the accommodation space. Accordingly, for example, in a compressor as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-224902, a metal core is shaped to conform to the peripheral edge of the accommodation space, and a sealing member configured by a sealing portion obtained by integrally forming an elastic rubber material with the metal core is located between the housing and the cover. According to this, the shape of the sealing portion is maintained to conform to the peripheral edge of the accommodation space. Accordingly, a sufficient seal is obtained between the housing and the cover by the sealing portion.
However, in the sealing member disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-224902, the sealing portion is formed by shaping the metal core to conform to the peripheral edge of the accommodation space, and then integrally forming the metal core with the rubber material. This increases the manufacturing costs and therefore is less preferable. Further, noise from the outside is likely to enter the motor drive circuit through the sealing portion to flow through the motor drive circuit, and the noise from the motor drive circuit is likely to leak outside through the sealing portion.